


Safe

by blueincandescence



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, speculation for Wonder Woman 1984
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueincandescence/pseuds/blueincandescence
Summary: Diana is wounded more than skin deep when she fails against a new threat in front of a resurrected Steve Trevor.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey :) So, i dunno if you've seen any of the set pics/short videos taken of ww84, but if you have, more specifically the one filmed in washington ages ago where Steve helps an injured Diana away from some protest gone wrong/battle thing, would you be up for writing about a possible scene that might follow (basically Steve checking on her injuries after they find somewhere safe)? :)

“How can you be injured?” 

The murmur reaches Diana’s ears from across the room where Steve stands, stiff, straight-backed, peering through a window. The curtain, gauzy and torn, balls in his fist. He is searching shadowed streets for enemies who could appear behind him in a blink of an eye. 

Diana offers the long space between herself and Steve Trevor, heavy with dust and rot, a wan smile. “How can you be alive?”

Steve is still, his breathing shallow. The answer to both questions is gods and magic, no consolation to a mortal man.

Diana leaves him to his thoughts. She tends her injury with a pile of hastily grabbed wet wipes—invented, she remembers, after the Second World War. The worser of the two, another horror for Steve to mull over as he stares out into this bleak, gray future.

She waits for the moment a rustle of modern fabric gives him away. At last, he is looking at her again. And when she raises her eyes to him, he seems to steal himself not to glance away.

There had been a moment, when they first locked eyes, when the miracle of their reunion had lit Steve up, made him wild with as pure a joy as she could wish to see. But then the questions set in, the confusion. The grief. Clouded eyes and worry-worn features.

Here before her, Diana reflects, is the man who said he loved her. The man who already knew he was going to die.

For her. So she would save his world.

“Who was that back there?” Steve asks. Fear colors his voice. The lesson of antiquity—gods who bleed are quickly supplanted.

And maybe they deserved to be. “I don't always win, Steve.”

Something like understanding, more like horror dawns on his face. “No, I didn’t mean—” he starts. The explanation dies in his throat.

Diana is the one to look away, Steve the one to brave the space between them and kneel at her side. He tries to take the wet wipe from her, but Diana refuses, wadding up the wipe and throwing it into the din. “You’ve done enough,” she croaks. Steve half-carried her here. Diana was not raised to be ashamed of help. Only failure.

Clumsily, Steve opens another packet. He wipes the soot from her skin. His gentleness stings behind her eyes. She has never forgotten his reverent touch. Nor how young—how foolish she had been to never to question she was worthy of it.

“Diana.” Even his voice is reverent, a low murmur in her ear. She meets his gaze, defiant for the grief that spills over. He cups her face, thumbs her tears away. “You aren’t to blame.” The devotion in his voice is infinitely human, the anguish more so. “I never meant to put this on you—We did this.”

“You didn’t.” Diana holds his face.

“I knew worse was coming.” Steve’s lips tremble as they come to rest between her brows. “I’m sorry you had to see it. I’m so sorry, Diana.” She is in his arms now, weeping, mourning anew. Under her cheek, Steve’s chest hitches on emotion. “I’m so sorry it’s down to you again. To save us. I’ll be with you.” He clings tight, fingers tangling in her hair. “Every step of the way. I swear.” 

Diana holds tight to Steve, letting his faith flow through her like a sacrament. Gathering strength to defy any god who would use his love against her.


End file.
